Purrfect Enemy
by OutlawQueen627
Summary: Robin and Regina AU as Batman(Bruce Wayne) and Catwoman (Alassandra Santos)


The Purrfect Enemy.

A chill blew across the city of Gotham..a chill so strong it could unsettle even the warmest of hearts. But inside the grand Wayne hotel its was nice and cozy as the champaign flowed as well as many other expensive cocktails. Figures twirled on the dance floor and laughter could be heard to the 23rd floor. Everything seemed to sparkle in array of colors the patrons wore all in honor of the mighty Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises. The guest of honor stood off in his black on black Armani tux taking inventory of everything that was happening it wasn't until he looked far off into a Conner to his far right did he notice a wondrous sight or maybe a piece of art in human form he had never seen. His mind started to dissect from that very moment trying to piece together this alluring image . She... Was something or someone he had never met or even dreamed about bc mere fantasies couldn't even create this rarity .

Bruce Pov

I have been to so many functions such as this so many times I have to keep from yawning. Yes I'm thrilled and honored that I'm the successful man that I am and I wouldn't have this level of standing without the ppl that filled this ballroom but nothing was ever different. We dress up and act like robots doing the exact same things from the last horrid event... I try to look convinced that I'm having a grand time and it's harder than it looks. My wandering mind begins to scan the room and it was as if I was being lead or forced to look into this one particular area and the moment I did I saw her. She... Was like nothing I had ever seen nor dreamed of seeing bc my mind didn't know such beings existed. Her hair was a dark as the night outside the glass floor length windows her skin was a mix between honey and milk.. Her eyes the color of the 1952 cognac I held in my hand. Those plump lips were painted a red that could only be compared to the most succulent of roses deep and vibrant. The black sweet heart cut dress she adorned left little to the imagination as it fit over her vivacious curves and supple breast like a second skin. More of her tempting flush appears just to the right below her toned thigh as her leg was peeking through a deep slit. She was a vision of mystery and extacy split in two. Something tells me that the presence of this woman was going to be with me for the rest of my life. I had to find out who she was and before I knew what I was planning to do my feet began stalking over to my new found prey. And suddenly after several moments of taking her apart with my eyes mind she was staring right back at me and those Amber eyes were even more lovely than I imagined. Stunning in every way was this mystery woman. Before long I was just a few more feet to my destination and before I could even stand inches away from her I could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating and I knew it belonged to her bc no body else in this room was bold enough or sexy enough to wear what seemed to mimic the sweetest sin as their fragrance of choice. Then finally I reached her and all I could think of was I wanted to first run my fingers through the long raven tresses that flowed in thick layers down her back like a dark ocean of waves and second I wanted to hear her voice as it whimpered moaned and screamed in my ear as I fucked her to the point she couldn't move. She was looking up at me as if I were mad and then in an instant she begin to smirk and my hand instinctively brushed her velvet skin and her lip twitched but never altering that smirk and what made me throb in my groin even more was the scar that lined the top of her perfect lips. God she was perfect "As long as I've been the man of the hour at these horrid affairs I must say I have never seen you before bc if I had I'd would have thrown a Gala every day just to chance seeing you... Now please tell me what name goes with this beautiful face" she chuckles a bit and I wonder if I sound like a babbling fool and then she speaks.."my name is Alessandra Santos... Mr. Wayne or shall I call u Bruce " and the smirk is back followed by a glint in her eye. I know instantly that this woman will be the death of me. And as she reached out her hand I took the petite flesh in my larger hand and kissed her skin there and she hissed so softly that I almost missed it but I also knew that she was aware of the Attraction we automatically share could blow this whole town.


End file.
